Oracle 89: First Time! Platinum VS. Torpedo
Oracle 89: First Time! Platinum VS. Torpedo (初めて！ プラチナVS.トルピード Hajimete! Purachina tai Torupīdo) is the eighty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Archos finally went to Hirakawa City to find Platinum. Suddenly, Platinum came and Archos felt glad to see the mysterious Armored Fighter, not knowing that it was really Anaira who was disguised as Platinum. Because of this, they faced each other in a battle. Plot At night, Archos finally went to Hirakawa City just to find Platinum. Since he didn't know when the mysterious Armored Fighter will appear, he called her very loudly, until he saw Platinum, unaware to him that it was Anaira, walking nearly before him. Then she asked Archos why he called her and what was his purpose. Archos said to her that he came here just to find her and face her in a battle. Platinum, on the other hand, felt annoyed and said to him that she would waste her time to face a nonsense Chariot Fighter like Archos. Archos, on the hand, said to her that he will prove to her that he's not a nonsense Chariot Fighter, and transformed himself into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Torpedo and there, he faced Platinum in a battle. Meanwhile in the rooftop of TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo remembered what Erika said to her about Anaira. She thought to herself if Anaira took a break from being an Armored Fighter, or there's another reason why her mother used her Armor Unlocker and Armor Key during the battle against Emperor Ryuuen a while ago. She tried to call Anaira over the phone, but nothing happened. Meanwhile, Anaira (as Platinum) and Archos continues to fight each other. While fighting, Archos summoned the Chariot Soldiers. Platinum, on the other hand, defeated the Chariot Soldiers using her Platinum Arrow. After defeating the Chariot Soldiers, Platinum faced Archos again. In order to defeat her, he used his finisher, the Torpedo Burst. But his attack was deferred by Platinum's counterattack, the Platinum Target Streak. As the battle ends, Platinum used her finishing attack, the Platinum Target Burst, to defeat Archos, causing him to de-transform back to his civilian form. As he was defeated, Archos had no choice but to ran away and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Platinum, on the other hand, said that Archos has no match to her, and he acts recklessly in their battle. Returning back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Archos felt weakened. There he was seen by Rie and asked him what was happened. Archos said to her that Platinum was very strong, and he can't do anything to defeat her. Mateo, on the other hand, mocked him that it was his bad karma for facing Platinum in a one-on-one battle. He also said that he can't beat Platinum in a reckless way, just like what happened to Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa. Archos, on the other hand, said to him that he also faced Platinum several days ago, but he was defeated by her, that's why both he and Mateo had a bad karma for facing Platinum in a battle. But Mateo told him to shut up and he will kill him if he continuously saying about his defeat in his recent battle against Platinum. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo asked Anaira why did she let her mother used her Armor Unlocker and Armor Key during the battle against Mayor Akazawa and Emperor Ryuuen yesterday. Anaira explained to her that she had a special assignment for her and she could done the said assignment in a few days. She also said to her that it was her secret special assignment, and she was the only one knew about it. Then Hiroyo asked her again if Erika knew about her secret special assignment, and Anaira replied nothing. Afterwards, Anaira told to Hiroyo that she's going cover an important news story about the upcoming decision of North Chevronian Supreme Court regarding to the hero's burial of former President Takahiro Nogawa, who was a dictator for ten years since 1982. And Hiroyo agreed to this and left the office afterwards. Moments later, Erika came in to her office. Then Anaira asked why she didn't attend in the Senate today. Erika said to her that she's going to attend later. Then she asked her daughter about the test she gave to her. Anaira said to her that she faced Archos and his Chariot Soldiers last night. She also said that she was not recognized by him while she was disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum. She defeated Archos, and Archos ran away after his defeat. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa ordered his Chariot Soldiers to observe the situation in Hirakawa City immediately. And they did so afterwards. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Erika decided to return the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key back to Anaira after her daughter passed the test she gave to her. Anaira, on the other hand, returned the Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key to Erika. She thanked her mother for the test she gave and passed. Hiroyo went to the North Chevronian Supreme Court along with her news team to cover the upcoming decision of the NCSC regarding to the hero's burial of former President Takahiro Nogawa. There she saw two groups of people conducting a rally in front of the main gate of North Chevronian Supreme Court. The supporters of former President Nogawa conducted a prayer rally, while the anti-Nogawa people and the victims of former President's dictatorship were expressing their hatred for their former President by shouting and crying for justice. On the other hand, Hiroyo ordered her news team to cover the situation happened in North Chevronian Supreme Court immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Takamura St. Because of this, she called her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. And as they reached Takamura St., Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After thr battle, Anaira said that the entire Takamura St. was finally cleared. But she received again a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared in Hachisuka St. As they reached in Hachisuka St., they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. But in a surprise, they were surprisingly attacked by Mayor Akazawa, who was in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray. Then Anaira asked him about his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said to them that he's going to defeat the Armored Fighters, especially the mysterious Armored Fighter named Platinum. Irie, on the other hand, said that Platinum was not around yet if he was looking for her. But Mayor Akazawa said to them that Platinum was not his priority, but his priority is to defeat the Armored Fighters. Afterwards, they faced each other in a battle. In Hirakawa City Hall, everyone was busy in their paper works in their offices. While she's doing her paper works, Kyoko felt something strange. She stood and left the office for a while just to check what was happened outside. As she walked in the hallway, she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in the hallway. There she transformed herself into her armor form as Armored Fighter Caster and faced them in a battle. Afterwards, she used her finisher, the Caster Smash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, she de-transformed back to her civilian form and conduct an investigation regarding to the sudden appearance of the Chariot Soldiers, despite that Rie was already in the Chariot Empire Headquarters together with Mayor Akazawa. Meanwhile, while the pro-Nogawa and anti-Nogawa rallyists were waiting for the decision of North Chevronian Supreme Court regarding to the hero's burial of former President Takahiro Nogawa, a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared, causing a huge panic to the rallyists. Because of this, Hiroyo transformed herself into her armor form as Armored Fighter Chaser and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While walking, Akiko and Mashiro saw the Armored Fighters and Mayor Akazawa facing each other in a battle. As Mashiro saw them fighting, she kept saying "Oh, my mama" in soft voice, expressing her curiousity about the battle against the Armored Fighters and the Chariot Fighters. Then she said "Oh, my mama" to her mother in a questionnable manner, asking why does the Armored Fighters fighting to each other. Akiko said to her daughter that she didn't know about them, and she said that maybe there were few bad Armored Fighters existed today, that's why the good Armored Fighters fighting against the bad ones so that the bad Armored Fighters could not destroy the city. As the battle gets intense, Mayor Akazawa used his Chariot Arrow to attack the Armored Fighters, but his attack was deferred by Anaira using her Armored Dagger. And as the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat Mayor Akazawa respectively. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told them that they were not done yet, and left afterwards. As they de-transformed back to their civilian forms, Anaira saw Akiko and Mashiro standing nearby. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, as she reached to the third floor, Kyoko discovered that there was a huge portal gate in the mayor's office which was abandoned several months ago after the protesters destroyed it due to their huge disappointment of Mayor Akazawa's lack of action to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. There she believed that the portal gate was the portal gate to Chariot Empire Headquarters wherein the Chariot Soldiers allowed themselves to enter the city hall freely. Moments later, a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared from the portal gate and thus, her belief was right. Then she asked them why did they created a portal gate that connects to the world of Chariots and the world of humans. The Chariot Soldiers, however, didn't replied to her question and instead, they attacked her. Kyoko, on the other hand, had no choice but to transform herself into Armored Fighter Caster and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 69, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 89: The Agent's Warning, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 24, and Never Surrender episode 56. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes